sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shortlife - The New Frog in the Town
center Era una tranquila mañana en las calles de Nameless Metropolis. Kalee, quien se encontraba de turista en la ciudad, estaba pasando un mal rato pues estaba siendo acompañada por Brush the Frog, quien solo quería tener una charla amena con ella. *'Brush': Oye, mi amigo creó un juego, ¿quieres jugarlo? *'Kalee': No. *'Brush': Es muy bueno y es un juego. *'Kalee': Que padre, que padre. *'Brush': Y fue hecho por mi amigo de correspondencia. *'Kalee': Me importa tres hectáreas de verga. *'Brush': Oye, mi amigo creó un juego, ¿quieres jugarlo? *'Kalee': (Hm... Tal vez pueda dejársela a los tipos estos como hice con los tres niños estos... Joder, Kalee, eres una puta genia). *'*Kalee mete a Brush en una bolsa*' *'Brush': ¡Hm! ¡HMMMM! (¿Quieres hablar de Slayd Multiverse o Slayd Dimension All Star (Slayd Mata gente deluxe)?) *'*Kalee deja a Brush frente a la casa de Komander, toca el timbre y sale corriendo*' *'*Komander abre la puerta*' *'Komander': ¿Quién carajo es? *'*Komander mira a la calle y no ve a nadie*' *'Komander': Hm, ni idea. *'*Brush sale de la bolsa*' *'Brush': Hola mi pokemon. *'Komander': Joder, Darkreid, no me digas que has estado haciendo homúnculos otra vez. *'Darkreid': Yo he dejado eso porque me duele hacerme tantas pajas diarias, cabrón. *'Komander': Hm pobre de él. *'*Brush entra a la casa y se sube a la mesa*' *'*Markel, Nero y Rocket se reúnen a ver qué pasa*' *'Brush': Chico, ¿han visto del meme ese que se llama Shootingflash? *'Markel': Eh... Niña, eso no es un meme, es una transformación de Spark. O bueno, sí es un meme, pero proveniente de esa transformación. *'Brush': Aaa pues es muy popular porque se convirtió en un meme. *'Markel': Obvio que se va a convertir en meme si aparece en Ultimate Battlers. *'Nero': Te hice publicidad gratis, cabrón, deberías pagarme por eso. *'Markel': Más bien, deberías hacer un episodio de Bandlaif de eso jaja *'Nero': Ya hay uno. *'Markel': o. *'Brush': ¿Ustedes se han imaginado al Mega buster de megaman siendo mejorado por Ultra T de ben 10? *'Markel': Eh... Nero, ven acá un momento. *'*Markel y Nero se van a la cocina*' *'Markel': Nero, weon, hemos encontrado una puta mina de oro en la comedia. *'Nero': Y que lo digas. *'Markel': A ver, vamos a esperar a que diga la próxima pendejada para reirnos un rato. *'Brush': ¡Oigan! *'Nero': Mierda, pero si eso es un nuevo record. *'Markel': No le tomó más de diez segundos, increíble. *'*Markel y Nero se asoman a ver lo que va a decir Brush*' *'Brush': He hecho un cómic, ¿quieren verlo? *'Darkreid': No. *'Komander': Ni de verga. *'Markel y Nero': ooo si *'Komander': pero es que son pendejos, me cago en dios. *'Brush': Pues mirenlo! 500px|center *'Markel': Pedazo de arte. *'Nero': Dame un hijo. *'Brush': Ok! *'Markel': Oh shit. *'Nero': Ya, ya, no era en serio. *'Brush': :( *'Markel': Bueno, niña, Nero y yo tenemos que hacer. *'Nero': ¿Como qué? *'Markel': Reirnos de la gente, obvio. *'Nero': Ah sí. *'*Nero y Markel se van a la PC*' *'Markel': oye nero, luego de esto matamos gente? *'Nero': si *'Brush': ! *'*Brush salta hacia donde Markel y Nero*' *'Brush': creo que me imagino que es retrasada mental *'Nero': ¿Quién? ¿Markel? *'Brush': siii es un peligro para nosotros y para la sociedad deberia estar en la cancer *'Komander': Eh... "la cancer" *'Markel': Niña, estaba bromeando solamente. *'Brush': !?!? Bromeando!? *'Markel': Pues, sí. *'Brush': See waaaat! *'Komander': Les digo que algún día me voy a matar. Luego de un rato, mientras Markel estaba haciéndose el almuerzo tranquilo. *'Nero': Markel, ¿quién es mejor? ¿Slayd o Spark? *'Markel': Obviamente Kaiser es el mejor. *'*Brush llega*' *'Brush': Hola equipo pokemon. *'Markel': Ay, no mames... *'Brush': Oigan, si tuvieran un equipo Pokémon, ¿cómo sería? *'Markel': mi equipo seria ben 10, goku, sonic, gohan, yoda y vegetta777 *'Brush': tontita esos pokemon no estan en rojo *'Markel': (weon, me cago en la puta, cree que soy mujer) *'Markel': claro que si *'Nero': los puso con hacks *'Brush': pero eso es trampa! *'Nero': no es sierto porque uso un truco para pasarlos del pokemon punto y coma osea es un hack legal. *'Markel': siii y tambien consegui a jesucristo. *'Brush': bueno y si eligieran a un compañero digimon cual seria? *'Nero': Niña, yo no veo Digimon. *'Brush': !! No tienes infancia!! *'Nero': Claro que sí tengo infancia, principalmente porque yo conocí a Goku. *'Goku': Pues, sí. Unas cuantas horas después... *'*Nero escribe algo en su libreta*' *'Markel': oye nero *'Nero': que *'Markel': komander se cayo de la silla *'Komander': Eso es cierto. *'Markel': has episodio de banlaif de eso ooo *'Nero': ¿Y si mejor me la mamas? *'Markel': OK. *'*Markel le baja los pantalones a Nero, pero como es un mobian se da cuenta de que no tiene pene*' *'Markel': ajaja no tiene pitooo *'Nero': Tú tampoco tienes, retrasado. *'Komander': El que menos tiene es Rocket, que es al que más se le nota que no tiene pantalnoes. *'Rocket': Nadie tiene, cabrón. *'Nero': Yo sí tengo. *'Komander': Yo también. *'Darkreid': Ya admite que eres un nudista, Rocket. *'Rocket': :( *'Rocket': Pero es que sin pantalón es más cómodo. *'*Brush se mete a la habitación*' *'Brush': Oigan! *'Nero': (No mames, ya llegó esta weona) *'Markel': (si) *'Nero': (!?) (¿Estás leyendo mis pensamientos, pendejo?) *'Markel': (si un poco) *'Komander': (que pedo) *'Darkreid': (¿Están hablando telepáticamente sin mí, cabrones?) *'Rocket': (OOO somos psíquicos) *'Brush': (Hola mis robotones) *'Nero': Ya, no mames. *'Brush': hablemos de slayd multiverse o slayd all dimensions stars (mata gente algo no se deluxe) *'Komander': No quiero. *'Markel': Me vale quequi. *'Darkreid': Yo solamente quiero tirarme de un edificio, no mames, por favor. *'Brush': Trata de que un dia Slayd iba caminando tranquilo pero entonces aparecio Kaiser y Kaiser le dijo "oye Slayd vamos a pelear" y pelearon pero aparecio el padre tiempo y les pego un madrazo pero jodio el multiverso por lo que ahora kaiser y slayd deberan aprender una valiosa leccion de amistad para salvar su universo asi que que opinan aseptarian? *'Komander': No. *'*Alguien toca la puerta*' *'Brush': ¡Yo abro! *'Komander': Joder, me quiero suicidar. *'*Brush le abre la puerta a Vaders*' *'Vaders': hola feos *'Brush': No digas hola feos, eso es muy grosero. *'Darkreid': Es eso o que Vaders es recontramamón. *'Vaders': Oye, yo no soy mamón. *'Darkreid': Sí, lo eres un poco. *'Komander': Mira, Vaders, te haremos una oferta única en la puta vida, si nos das diez bolívares tendrás a esta niña de esclava. *'Brush': ¿Esclava? *'Vaders': Ok. *'*Vaders le da diez bolívares a Komander y se lleva a Brush*' *'Markel': Joder, que mierda. Ya me estaba empezando a reir mucho. *'Nero': No te preocupes, Markel, pendejos los hay muchos en la vida. *'*Un niño entra por la puerta trasera de la casa de Komander*' *'Youyou': mmmm *'Nero': MMMM *'Markel': MMMM. *'Komander': Me quiero morir, de verdad. Fin. Categoría:Bandlife Categoría:Cortos